This invention relates to 6-arylpyrimidines, and more particularly to a series of 4-substituted amino derivatives and salts thereof and to the use of said agents as inhibitors of platelet aggregation and bronchodilators in mammals, and to a series corresponding 4-hydroxy derivatives, useful as intermediates. The invention is further concerned with 4-hydroxy-5-ethyl-6-phenylpyrimidine and its use as a bronchodilator.
The synthesis of 4-amino-6-phenylpyrimidine has been reported by Bredereck, et al., Chem. Ber., 90, 942 (1957) and by van der Plas, et al., Tetrahedron Lett., No. 31, 2093 (1964), with no disclosure of utility. The preparation, also without mention of use, of 4-amino-6-(p-t-butylphenyl)pyrimidine was reported by van der Plas, Rec. Trav. Chim., 84, 1101 (1965).
Khromov-Borisov, Dokl. Akad. Nauk. USSR, 180, 1129 (1968) has reported properties of 4-amino-6-methylpyrimidine with no utility disclosure.